


Star Shopping

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: Lil Peep (Musician) RPF
Genre: And angst, F/M, Fluff, There will probably be more than one part and if so it'll bounce between smut, but yeah really just wanted someone other than me to be able to see it!, i havent written in years but i had to get this out, ok this is based on a dream i had
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Lil peep is a lost soul, just like Aurora. Coming from broken families, they seek comfort in each other and find release through music.
Kudos: 3





	Star Shopping

I met Gus backstage at one of his shows in Chicago. Tickets to his concert was my 19th birthday present to myself. I'd never been to a concert before and I was determined to make the night as memorable as possible.

I was just a small town girl, there with one of my friends. I'd practically forced her to come with me because I didn't want to go alone. I flirted with the bouncer just enough to sneak our way backstage. I never thought anything would happen; all I wanted was one glimpse of him and I could die happy. 

"Do you think he's gonna see you and fall in love at first sight or something?" Sam asked, rolling her eyes. "You know how stars are. You're theirs to fuck for a night, then you never hear from them again. He's the same way."

"I don't really care," I replied, adjusting the hem of my crop top for the millionth time. I was showing enough skin to garner unwanted attention from every man in the vicinity. I brushed off their stares, entirely too used to them. 

"Whatever," Sam mumbled. "I'm gonna go find someone to make out with." I wasn't surprised when she stalked off. She was never a good friend. She could call an Uber to get home for all I cared. Sighing, I turned and slammed directly into a body.

"Oh shit, I'm-" The words froze on my lips when I noticed the crop of hot pink hair paired with rich brown eyes. I just stared up at him, too stunned for my brain to properly function.

Lil Peep huffed a laugh, offering me a smile. "Sorry?" He offered. His eyes were glassy when they slid over me, but they lit up with amusement nonetheless.

"Um, yeah," I mumbled, cheeks heating. "Didn't see you. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it babe. My fault anyway. How about you let me make it up to you?"

"Oh no, it’s fine, I'm okay," I stammered, feeling like an idiot. Embarrassed, I blew out a breath. This was going well. His entourage, deciding I wasn't worth his time, tried to lead him away. He shook his head, remaining in front of me.

"No, seriously. Wanna watch my set from back here?" 

"I uh-" Tongue tied, I nodded. “Yes please.” He laughed again, sending a thrill down my spine.

"Here," he said, taking his own VIP pass and putting it over my head. "Lani will make sure you get anything you need."

A slender woman stepped forward, obviously annoyed by my presence. Her sleek blonde hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, her gaze assessing me. She glanced back at Peep with a sour expression. "You're on in 60 seconds."

“What’s your favorite song?” He took a swig from the water bottle someone handed him.

“Text me,” I said automatically. I listened to it on repeat for weeks when it first came out. Hell, I still had it on repeat.

"That’s the plan.” Peep winked at me. “I’ll be sure to sneak it in. You’ll stay till after the show, yeah?" 

I nodded, too stunned to respond properly. 

I watched him perform from the wings. Lani hovered nearby and Sam never came to find me, but I didn't even notice, too busy being snared by the lazy grins and winks Peep threw my way the whole night. He played Text me and went right into Ghost Girl, his gaze locked on mine as the opening notes vibrated through the venue.

*Jugging on a Friday  
I just saw you on the freeway (skrrt)  
I can not forget that face  
I don't even know your name  
I'm in love with a ghost girl  
All alone in a lonely world  
I just really wanna find her  
I'ma do another line first*

After the show, I stepped away to grab a drink and observe him. His crew whooped and hollered, smacking his back and complimenting him on his set. He gave them half-hearted smiles and nodded, his attention elsewhere as he scanned the crowd. When his eyes landed on me, his smile widened. He completely ignored the throng of people, pushing through them until he stood before me.

“I thought you might’ve left.”

I shrugged, stating simply, “You asked me to stay, so I did.”

“And if I asked you to stay again?” Mischief glinted in his eyes, one corner of his mouth tugging up. “Would you?”

“Only if you don’t leave me alone,” I told him.

“Deal.”

*****

We smoked at the after party, tucked away in a dark corner. His hands never wandered and he didn't push when I declined his offer of Xanax. He didn’t even try to persuade me sleep with him. Instead, hours passed as we talked and laughed, caught up in our own little world.

“I’m gonna grab some air,” he said eventually. “Wanna join me?”

I stood up and stretched, motioning for him to lead me outside. I was completely lost in the maze of tunnels but somehow Peep knew the way despite this being his first time at this particular venue. He led me outside, past the tour bus and towards a matte black Lamborghini. Its low-slung, long and sleek construction screamed speed and promised a rush.

“This is yours?” I asked, admiring the Italian beauty. At his nod, I whistled. “A Centenario, nice choice.” Humming in appreciation, I lightly touched the carbon fiber body. “Not cheap, but pretty damn fast.”

"She's my baby," he told me, patting the roof. I grinned, holding back a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I said, pressing my fingers to my lips. "Just expected to see you in one of those black beamers or Benz's you're always rapping about." My cheeks heated at his amused look and I rambled, "You know, like, 'Friends switch up when you in a Benz truck?' Or Beamer Boy?" I steamed ahead to my favorite part, trying my best to imitate his energy from earlier that night. "'Baby I'ma Beamer boy, I need a Beamer, boy, I want a Z3 that's a two seater boy!'"

He threw his head back and laughed, the sound full and throaty. The toothy smirk he leveled on me made my toes curl.

"Don't worry, I have plenty of those," he promised, stepping around to open the door for me. "You're welcome to take a ride in them anytime." He placed a hand on my back, encouraging me to slide into the supple leather seat. That first touch between us, soft and hesitant, ignited something in my soul. It was like something within me had been slumbering, waiting for his touch to awaken it. 

When he slid in beside me, I fully expected him to start the massive V12 and steal me away into the night. Instead, he just clicked the key forward once so he could turn the radio on low. 

"Do you need a ride home?"

I shook my head. "My parents probably don't even know I'm gone. All they do is drink and scream at each other constantly. I’m pretty sure the only reason they’re even together is because neither of them can afford living on their own."

"Not a very healthy environment to grow up in," he murmured, much softer than I would have expected.

I shrugged. "I saved up all my birthday money for years to buy just one pair of good headphones. Sounds cheesy but... Your music helps me. Probably more than you could imagine." I looked down at my hands, folded in my lap. "It’s not so bad when you have a kind of escape."

"Why don't you leave?" He asked. "Go to college somewhere?"

I snorted. "With what money? I can't even afford to move out on my own. And my good for nothing parents sure won’t be contributing to my college fund." 

Gus didn't seem to know what to say. He reached over, tentatively putting a hand over mine. Heart pounding, I threaded my fingers through his. He stared out the windshield, tinted so dark it was hard to see anything other than the soft white glow of the moon. He sang softly,

*Look at the sky tonight,  
All of the stars have a reason*

I finished, “A reason to shine, a reason like mine and I'm fallin' to pieces.” His eyes closed and he smiled, soaking it in.

None of it felt real. Here I was, sitting in Lil Peep's Lamborghini. Me. An outcast. Someone who had never garnered a second glance from anyone, except him. He'd seen something in me. Whether it was genuine attraction or lust or whatever - I didn't care. I was content if holding his hand was as far as I got. He could kick me out this second and I would thank him. 

We sat in silence for a long while before he spoke again. "I just wanted to get out of there. It's hard to live with all that noise." I knew he didn't just mean the venue. He had been in the same place as I was, once.

I think that's when I realized it was all a mask. Deep down, he just wanted to feel something, despite all the drugs that suggested the need for numbing. We were both lonely, searching for something more in this world.

We talked for hours about everything under the sun: my dream to be an architect, his journey to stardom, our mutual desire to make a difference. I poured my heart out, and he asked questions, never once steering the conversation towards himself unless I wanted him to. We had been quiet for a long time when he finally noted, "I never even asked your name."

"Aurora." I squeezed his hand, a silent request that he not let go as my eyes drifted shut. "But call me Auri."

"Goodnight, Auri," he whispered, kissing the back of my hand. 

“Night, Peep.”

“Just Gus to you, Auri.”

He owned my heart then and there.


End file.
